1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for searching multimedia data by a partial matching though a part of partial information of the multimedia data, such as a title of music, a name of a singer, or a playlist, in a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of conventional methods of searching and replaying programs using speech recognition, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0064306, Mitsubishi Electric discloses a voice activated music playback system in which speech of a user is latticed into phonemes, a text query is generated by the phonemes, a playback list is searched by using the generated text, and a music search is performed by using a music sample. However, this conventional method of searching and replaying programs using speech recognition is not always precise and language portability when converting the phoneme lattice into the text query can be difficult.
Conversely, as an example of conventional methods of searching music by using speech recognition in a hard disk drive type navigation apparatus, a playback device and program is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-078705, in which music is searched by speech recognition by registering recognition words with respect to a name of a singer, a name of an album, and a music title and a result of the searching is displayed by considering whether the result is matched with each category such as the name of a singer, the name of an album, and the music title and a type of category. However, conventional methods of searching music by speech recognition require that a user precisely know a name of a singer, a name of an album, or a music title to conduct a search.
In the conventional methods of searching music by speech recognition described above, when a problem of conversion of a text query occurs or a user does not precisely know music information, music search is not acceptably performed.
Accordingly, a method of searching desired multimedia data such as music by using a partial speech associated with the desired multimedia data, which is inputted from a user to a mobile device, is seriously required.